Kogas New Mate!
by inuyasha's sweety
Summary: Koga meets a new girl from Kagomes time. What will ahappen? Read my story plez.
1. Meet Yurashi

This is an interesting story. I really liked writing it. I may have to change the rating later on because..well... you know. I know I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. I give all credit to Rumiko Takahashi except for the one and only Yurashi!!! She is my character and I created her so she is almost like me. Not in all ways but in some. Oh ya and in this story Inuyasha and Kagome are engaged. Don't ask me how that happened. Enough of this boring stuff read my story!!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Chapter One Kagome: Well I should be going back to the Feudal Era. Inuyasha is probably missing me. NOT!!!  
So Kagome goes to the well and travles back to the Feudal Era. When she climbs out of the well she is wondering if they could put a ladder in there. When she climbs up the wall she sees Inuyasha fighting with Koga. Suprise, suprise, she thought to herself, these two never give it a rest. Kagome: STOP FIGHTING YOU TWO!!!!!!!! Koga: Yes my love. Anything for you. Inuyasha: Give it a rest she isn't yours she is.....mine. Kagome: Exsactly I'm Inuyash...really you love me that much? Inuyasha: Of course I love you your beautiful and so kind. Were engaged to stupid. Kagome: Oh Inuyasha I love you so much!!!! But I have to sit you for that one. SIT!!! SMASH!!!!!!!!!ouch poor Inu! Koga: Well if you two are done the lovey dovy romance stuff i gotta go. See ya Kagome bye muttface. Inuyasha:Why I otta....... Kagome: Inuyasha stop leave him alone to run away. Okay? Inuyasha: Coward! Koga: Kagome don't sefend me you shouldn.... Kagome: GO!!!!!!! Koga: Going.  
Back in Kagome's Era we meet Yurashi. She is at home talking on the phone when her final research project flys out the window. Yurashi: Damn it. Eri: What? Yurashi: My research paper just flew out my window! Eri: Go and get it then. Bye Bye gal Yurashi: Bye Eri.  
So Yurashi runs out her front door and sees her paper almost half way down the street. She chases it and chases until it comes to an old shrine. She runs up the steps and it goes into the well building. Yurashi chases it and it goes down the well. She climbs down and the ground seems to give way under her. She is floating in this wierd dimension and faints. After three hours she wakes up. Yurashi: What happened? Did I hit my head. Hey where is the ladder?  
Koga runs by. Yurashi: Is anyone there? Hello? Koga: Huh? Yurashi: Do I hear someone? Help!!! Koga: What?  
Looks down the well and sees a beautiful girl with dark brown eyes, long flowing dark bown hair, and is (to Koga) gorgeous. (me lol!!!) Koga: Shes mine, better than Kagome. Yurashi: Can you please help me? I dont think I'm in the shrine anymore. Koga: Just like Kagome. Yurashi: Who? Please help me. Koga: Coming.  
Koga runs down and grabs Yurashi. He runs up and runs back to his den where all the wolf demons are commenting on the second woman Kogas brought home. She is more beautiful than the last. Her clothes are all torn up and her skirt is slit all the way to the top. It looks like they had been in the woods. Yurashi has fainted again. Koga lays her on his bed. Koga: Sleep. Yurashi (wakes up):Huh? Hey what the hell am I doing here and why is my skirt ripped? (blushing maddly about the slit all the way up.) Koga: Your clothes are a little damaged by the.......Why are you looking at me like that? Yurashi thinking: He's even hotter that the guy called Hojo is my school. Even through he likes Kagome not me. OMG hot hot dude and it seems Im in his bed.( blushes even worse). Koga: You okay? Yurashi: Yes.  
Koga gets Yurashi some new wolf demon clothes. Armor, a skirt with tail. You know the basics. Now Yurashi looks like a wolf demon. Kinda like Ayami. Koga loves her look even more when shes in the wolf clothes. Wow he thinks. After consulting this is what he says. Koga: Since Kagome will not be my mate I now declare that this gorgeous woman will be my mate. Yurashi:W hat did you say? My name is Yurashi if your wondering as well. Koga: I now declare that Yurashi will be my mate! 


	2. Mate HUH?

Chapter Two Yurashi: Whoa whoa whoa what did you say? Whats a ......mate? Like a boyfriend? Koga: Yah a boy........frend I guess. Yurashi: Ummm do I know you?? Koga: My name is Koga and I am the leader of this wolf tribe. Where are you from. Toko like Kagome? Yurashi: Kagome Higurashi? Koga: Umm I think so. Yurashi: Is she here? Koga: Yah she is with Inuyasha. Yurashi: Can you take me to her? Koga: Sure Wolf Demon: What about our food we have none? Koga: You ate three hours ago you pigs. No more food! Yurashi thinking: I hope Kagome remebers me we used to hang out when we were younger. Gack!!!!  
Koga picked up Yurashi and ran outside down a path. He was heading for Kagomes village because this woman was so scared to be here and she seemed to know Kagome. Meeting Kagome may cool here jets. Koga: Almost there. Yurashi: Thank god! Koga: Enjoy the ride? Yurashi: Not really. Koga: WHAT??????? Kagome's far away voice: Koga? Koga: Yes Kagome. Kagome: I'm engaged to Inuyasha leave me alone Koga! Koga: NO no no no I have a mate now. Yurashi: WHAT?????? Kagome: Is that a womans voice Koga? I'm so happy for you.  
Kagome walks around the corner and shes Koga. Yurashi is behind him so neither girl can see each other. Then Yurashi reconizes Kagomes voice. Yurashi: Kagome? Kagome: Yurashi? Yurashi: Yes (and steps out) Kagome: How did you get here and this is your mate Koga? Yurashi: Dunno but I sure as hell am scared. Help me Kagome. This guy is talking and saying something bout mates and all and that I'm his. I'm so confused and scared.  
Kagome walks over to Yurashi and hugs her. Kagome: It's okay.  
Yurashi crys slightly. Then Inuyasha walks around the corner and sees Kagome and Yurashi. Inuyasha: Is that you Koga and Kagome are you ok? I was worry.......  
Inuyasha sees Yurashi properly. Inuyash thinking: Oh my god she is so beautiful. She and Kagome are both so gorgeous. What am I thinking? I'm engaged. Kagome: Inuyasha this is Yurashi. Inuyasha: Hello I'm..... Yurashi: Inuyasha? Inuyasha: Yes. Yurashi whispering: I can see why you are engaged to him Kagome. He is hot, way better than that Hojo. Is Inuyasha growling? And blushing? Kagome: Because you said he was hot and you said Hojo. Oh Inuyasha shut up he isnt here right now!!! Yurashi: hee hee hee hee Koga: Your laugh...... Yurashi: What? (blushing) Koga: It sounds like water falling it is so gorgeous. Yurashi: (still blushing) your too sweet. Koga: No it is beautiful just like you. Yurashi: Oh Koga.sigh Kagome whispering: Inuyasha lets leave those two alone okay? Lets go to our house okay? Inuyasha: What a player Koga.  
But Koga and Yurashi weren't listening. Koga was staring deep into Yurashi's eyes and telling her sweet things. Yurashi wasn't listening either because Koga swept her off her feet and she didnt feel scared any more. She felt secure and safe. Safer then when she was at home. Koga: Lets ditch these guys! Okay? Yurashi: Sure.  
Koga ran back to the wolf den and as he was almost there Yurashi said.... Yurashi: Koga? Koga: Yes? Yurashi: Can we just walk back to the cave and spend a little time together..... alone. Koga: Are you reconsidering my offer to be my mate? Yurashi: Well if we get to know each other more I wouldn't mind. You are quite nice and you are so kind to me. Koga: We are here. Yurashi: Okay (sadly said) Koga: You okay? Yurashi: Ya. BACK AT INUYASHA AND KAGOME'S HUT. Kagome: Inuyasha you are being to quiet since we left Yurashi and Koga. Inuyasha: Huh?  
The fact was Inuyasha was thinking of Yurashi and hadn't stopped. He kept thinking bout her and couldn't stop. What was wrong with him he loved Kagome and Koga already claimed Yurashi as his mate. Not that he cared but there was something special about Yurashi something he felt the first time he saw Kagome properly. He loved Kagome but Yurashi was different. 


	3. Help me!

Chapter Three Kagome: Inuyasha? Inuyasha: What? Kagome: Is it okay if we ask Yurashi to stay here in the second spare room. Sango and Miroku have the first why can't she have the second? Inuyasha: I dont want Koga around here all the time. Kagome: But she is so scared you saw the look on her face. She was terrified, according to Koga she fainted twice in one day. Inuyasha: Fine but no Koga! Kagome: If Koga wants to comfort her he is more that welcome. Inuyasha: Kagome..... no not him. Kagome: Yes she needs his help to he loves her and is gunna be her mate. Inuyasha: What do you mean gunna? Kagome: She isnt yet she just met him. Jez! BACK AT THE WOLF DEN Yurashi: Koga? Koga: What? Yurashi: Do you hear something? Koga: No wait yes I do. Yurashi:What is it? Koga: Demon. Stay here.  
Koga runs off to kill the demon that can onto his land and Yurashi follows him. Yurashi screams: KOGA!!!!! Koga: Yurashi? Yurashi: HELP!!!!!!!!!  
Koga looks up and sees Yurashi in the dog demons arms. Koga: Yurashi!!!!!!!!! Yurashi: HELP!!!!!!!!!!!! Koga: Coming!  
Koga quickly slayed the demon and it disappeared after it died fully. Then Yurashi fell to the ground. Koga didn't get there in time to save her from the fall.. She got knocked out. Koga brought her back to the wolf den. After three days Koga saw her stir. Koga: Yurashi? Yurashi: Mmmmm......Ko....Kog...Koga? Koga: Yes? Yurashi: Thank.... Thank yo... thank you. Koga: Save your breath. Yurashi: I.... can't say thank.....you.......enough....you....saved.......m.....saved ......me.....thank.... Koga: Stop talking. Yurashi: Okay.  
Yurashi fell asleep and Koga told all the wolves to help watch her. When he got back he told them all to leave. Koga: Yurashi? Yurashi: Yes?  
Koga bends down to leen over her. He applies some of the herbs to heal her. Kagome helped him find them. (A/N ya know those chessy love stories here is part of one. I had to add it, I mean, come on!) Then he looks down at Yurashi and slowly bends down and lightly kisses her. Then he looks down at Yurashi kisses back. Then as Koga moves he looks down at Yurashi becasue she winces because of the pain. He pulls back. Koga: Are you okay? Yurashi: Yes but it hurts. Koga: What? Yurashi: My stomach. Koga: Because you fell on it? Yurashi: Yes. She kisses him ligthly on the cheak. 


	4. Miroku in pleasure!

Chapter Four  
Koga and Yurashi become better and better friends and she still hasn't agreed to be Koga's mate. Then don't do anything in the whole kids department yet. Kagome lets them move in with her and both live there some times other times in the den. It has been almost a year and Yurashi hasn't returned or thought about returning to her time. Same as Kagome. Yurashi: Koga? Koga: Yes? Yurashi: Come with me. Koga: Okay.  
Yurashi and koga walk into the forst. Yurashi: Koga I have something to tell you. Koga: What? Yurashi: When you first met me you said I was your mate and I said lets wait and she how things go. Koga: Yes go on. Yurashi: Well I'm saying I will be your mate and I will love you forever. Koga: Yo...yo...you...ar....are...I..mean..you'll be my mate? Yurashi: Yes I knew i would decide it this way but I needed to make sure you were you. I love you. Koga: I love you too and you don't know how happy I am to hear this. Yurashi: Yes well....  
Koga leans down and pulls Yurashi into a kiss, not just a kiss but a real kiss. Yurashi kisses back and Koga smiles, then he hugs her while they kiss. It is one of those really romantic kisses. Her tongue went into his and then stayed like that for almost three miutes. When they pulled back they both inhaled. Yurashi: I love you so much Koga. Koga: There is just one thing. Yurashi: What? Koga: I live as long as a demon you will grow old before I do way before and I couldn't bear you to die while I am still young. Yurashi: Can we do something bout that. Koga: Only one thing. Yurashi: what??? Koga: We can ask a priestess or monk to exchange part of my soul to you and yours to me then I live the same lenght of time and you will live as long as me. But Yurashi: What? Koga: you could get hurt while doing this. Since your human you will lose almost half of your soul. Yurashi: I dont care as long as I die with you. (she kisses him again)  
So Koga and her agree they will ask Kaede and Miroku to do that. Then they walk back to the hut. Kagome: So what are you so happy about Yurashi? Yurashi: I decided. Kagome: about? Yurashi: Being Koga's mate. Kagome: And? Yurashi: I am. Kagome:Congradulations!!!! oh my god this is great. Yurashi: Yes well AT THE BACK OF THE HUT. Inuyasha: What are you so happy bout Koga? Koga: Yurashi will be my mate. Inuyasha looks up suddenly: Yurashi? Koga: Yes Yurashi why? Inuyasha thinking: yes why did I do that I dont love her. I love Kagome and we are married already. I don't love Yurashi. Koga: Why? Inuyasha: HUH? oh nothing never mind. Koga:okay? AT THE GIRLS FIELD Kagome: So what about Ayumi? Yurashi: Ayumi? Kagome: ya a wolf demon who likes Koga! Yurashi: He never said anything about her. Kagome: Oh well I will it is just a wolf demon girl who likes him but he hates her. Yurashi: Oh okay.  
That night all the girls go to the back of the hut where there is a hot spring. Sango is there with Kagome and Yurashi. They have nothing on.  
Back with the guys Miroku suggests they go take a bit of a peek at the hot springs because of the girls. Inuyasha actually agreees and says what a great idea. Koga didn't even wait to let Miroku finish the sentence before he said yes. So they all creeped over there. They were quiet and wached for almost an hour. Whoa they all thought. Then all the girls stood up fully and Miroku and Koga just about fell over in glory. They both gasped in.  
The girls heard. Then they started to beat up the poor guys and the guys ran back to the hut. When the got there this is what they said. Miroku: That was a painful but glorious site. Koga: I agree. Inuyasha: Never thought about doing that before but I loved it right now. Miroku: Hey Koga you got a nice looking girl. Koga: WHAT??? You looked at her. Miroku: Sorry it was just a glimpse. Inuyasha: Koga dont freak but I agree with Miroku, we haven't seen her fully yet but I gotta say she aint bad. Koga: Sorry guys but all thats mine. Inu&Mir: Huh? Koga: She agreed to be my mate. Inu&Mir: Good for you man what bout Ayumi? Koga: I don't like her and I slayed her earlier cause she tried to hurt Yurashi. Inuyasha: Okay thats why I haven't smelt her around you lately. 


End file.
